


Hot cake & Butter

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: -KT-就是一輛小破車-吱喲萬聖節Love Fighter腦洞
Kudos: 16





	Hot cake & Butter

Hot cake & Butter

－KT  
－萬聖節LF腦洞(雖然已經過了)  
－就是一輛小破車

看著那人在晚餐後又再吃Hot cake，光一忍不住懷疑是不是自己做的晚餐份量太小？不然哪來的胃可以塞下甜甜的Hot cake？  
“Hot cake真的很好吃阿～”剛塞了滿滿一口的Hot cake進嘴巴裡，忍不住感嘆。  
光一盯著那三角嘴，忍不住暗暗的吞了口口水。  
那深紅小巧的舌頭舔過如同富士山形狀一般的上唇，看的光一兩眼發直，感覺整個人都不好了。  
光一一把撈過剛，把自己的薄唇覆蓋上去。  
先如同蜻蜓點水般輕啄，再伸出舌頭輕撫過唇，將殘留在上面的甜味舔掉。  
“你今天不配黃油嗎？”  
“想試試看蜂蜜嘛，也是很大宗的搭配法阿。”  
“嘛…比起吃這個，我更想吃別的東西。”

明明都已經40歲了，卻從來不會感到膩。  
光一一邊想著這樣的事情，一邊在走到床邊的路途中將彼此的衣服扒個精光。  
撫摸著彼此的身體，光一輕輕揉捏最近漸漸變結實的臂膀，感受肌肉紋理在施力間變化的幅度，忍不住讚嘆最近當剛專屬的愛練肌肉的staff真是值得。  
剛停頓了一下，後腳跟踢到了床邊，於是順勢躺了下去，光一也毫不客氣的俯身從上而下的掃視剛的身體。  
“真的不論多久，你的身體還是那麼好看。”傳說中不受歡迎沒女人緣連女孩子換髮型都不會發現的王子大人稱讚著。”不管換多少次髮型、髮色，愛不愛擦指甲油，都很棒。”  
“今天歐桑的興致很高阿。”  
“忍不住感嘆嘛！”柔順如同貓毛一般的頭髮隨著光一把臉埋在剛的肩膀上而掃過剛的臉頰。  
無奈但帶著寵溺的微笑爬上剛的嘴角，輕撫著柔順的髮絲。  
“那…歐桑還要做嗎？”

美食當前，怎麼可能不吃呢?

揉捏著那微妙隆起，且隆起幅度越來越高的胸，軟硬適中揉起來令人愛不釋手。  
“歐桑你也太喜歡胸部了吧！”胸前的兩點被長著繭的掌心劃過時忍不住顫慄，分身也在一次一次的揉搓中挺立。  
“嗯…我對巨乳沒什麼興趣。”  
“又沒人問你對胸部大小的感想！”  
我們KinKi是平乳人士的好朋友！！ By 堂本光一

光一改揉為捏，時輕時重的捏著剛的乳頭，讓剛忍不住呻吟出聲。剛不甘示弱的把手也伸到光一的胸前，輕輕彈過他的乳首，引的光一一抖。  
“Kochan…也很敏感呢。”  
“還不是因為是你做的？”  
再度含住剛的唇，輕咬後再舔舔他的上唇，他們都喜歡先從溫柔的方式與對方的嘴唇嬉戲，剛總會趁光一舔他的唇的時候伸出自己的舌輕掃過對方的舌，再立刻縮回嘴中。因為他知道，光一總會因為他這樣的挑逗而開始進一步的行為。

兩人一邊交換著互相的唾液般的吸吮對方的舌頭，粗重的鼻息吐息在對方臉上，高挺的鼻子也在接吻的時候互相摩擦。兩人手也沒閒著，光一沿著剛的胸、腰、腹往下摸，輕撫過早已昂揚的分身，停在大腿內側揉捏一陣，惹得剛難耐的挺腰，把已經分泌透明液體的分身往光一精實的小腹上蹭。

剛見光一撩撥自己的慾望卻又不幫自己紓解，便一把抓住光一也硬挺的肉柱，力道大得讓光一不禁倒吸了一口氣。  
“嘶…你幹嘛？”  
“歐桑，你弄了半天還不辦正事，難不成是不行了吧？”  
“……我馬上讓你見識一下我行還是不行。”

“阿…慢點…”  
“剛剛不是有人還嫌我不行嗎？”  
光一將第二根手指擠入剛的後穴，過多的潤滑液流了出來沾濕了床單，剛呻吟著將腿勾上光一精實的腰，摩擦著他的腰側。  
“別弄了，想要你進來…”  
“等一下，我突然想到一件事…”  
光一露出了狐狸般的笑容，俯身安撫似的吻了吻剛的唇，將埋在剛身體內的手指慢慢抽了出來，剛悶哼了一聲，看著光一怎麼看都邪惡的笑容突然產生的不好的猜想。  
“你…”

光一離開了房間很快又回來了，回來的時候手上端著一個盤子。  
“這…這不是我剛剛還沒吃完的Hot cake嗎？”  
“對阿，我想你既然這麼喜歡Hot cake，你應該會想要了解Hot cake被吃掉的感覺對吧？”  
堂本剛再度確定自家相方的腦洞果然又大又變態。  
還沒等剛反應過來，光一就把只剩下微弱溫度的Hot cake一片擺在左胸、一片擺在右胸。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊我的Hot cake啊！！！”剛心疼的哀號。  
堂本光一再度確定自家相方果然是吃貨，還是特別可愛的那種。  
對於體溫來說微涼的食物擺在胸口，刺激著剛的感官，綜合著最喜歡的Hot cake的香味，莫名的讓剛有一種自己真的變成Hot cake的錯覺。  
雖然光一對於甜食不太感興趣，不過這種類似於人體盛的甜品讓他舔了舔嘴唇，沿著Hot cake那圓圓的外圈舔拭剛的胸部，輕輕癢癢溫溫的舌頭讓剛十分有感覺，挺立的分身更是滴下幾滴透明的前列腺液。

總算是擴張完成了，剛已經瀕臨高潮邊緣，光一則是忍耐的連脖子的青筋都突起。趕緊戴了保險套之後扶著莖身漸漸插入濕軟的後穴，從頭部、到頭冠，直插到底，整根沒入之後光一也忍不住舒服的低喘。  
“嗯…Tsuyo你真的好棒…”  
“阿…嗯…別廢話了…”  
“不要急…你今天就是一個任人宰割的Hot cake！”  
“Hot cake也可以選擇要不要燙你的嘴哦～”  
剛把雙腿將光一往自己的方向拉得更近、更深入的同時故意縮了縮後穴，一邊舒服的拱起了腰一邊露出了小惡魔的笑容，魅惑無比。  
光一雙手撐在剛的身側，額上的汗劃過高挺的鼻樑後滴到剛的臉上，滑過耳側後被枕頭吸收掉。看著剛的笑容，果然這個人不論是12歲還是40歲都還是剛，雖然歲月多少在彼此的臉上留下了痕跡，但是本質依舊。  
一邊輕吻剛的唇，在富士山唇上摩擦，身下的動作卻與唇上的輕柔相反，抽插的激烈了起來，淺出深入，在深處研磨又在穴口附近輕戳，連帶著剛的呻吟聲都銷魂了起來。  
“嗯…嗯…啊！啊！那裡…”  
時輕時重時淺時深的抽插最讓人難以預測接下來會被頂到哪個位置，前列腺被刺激的正要高潮卻又回到入口處讓剛卡在要高潮卻又高潮不了的地方。  
剛抓著床單當著力點把自己往光一更加靠近，後穴吞的更深，剛的分身已經一跳一跳著準備釋放，臉頰以及耳朵都已經潮紅。  
“啊、啊…啊Kochan…”剛微張著嘴，雙手環繞光一的脖子將他拉下，與之接吻。  
唾液交換的水聲與越來越快的肉體碰撞的聲音都刺激著兩人的感官，剛被頂的呻吟聲都隨著光一的動作產生頓點，光一的低沉的喘息則被吞沒在兩人交織的唇舌之中。

“Tsuyo…好愛你…”  
“Ko、Kochan…我也…啊…愛你…”  
在情濃時的告白特別具有刺激性，光一在剛的耳邊夾雜著喘息說著情話幾乎同時就讓剛射了出來，精液噴灑在剛的胸腹上，剛後穴也因高潮而更加縮緊，光一用力的扣住剛腰上的把手後擺動自己的腰部用力挺腰衝撞十來餘下後也射了出來。  
就算隔著保險套也能感受到溫度，剛射精之後持續被頂到前列腺延長了高潮的刺激，大腦一片空白，三角嘴張著連呻吟都發不出來。

－啊…我的Hot cake還沒吃完啊…都冷掉了…可惜了我的Hot cake…

也許就是完事後會進入所謂的賢者狀態的原因，剛腦中想到的是甜品還有一片掛在自己胸上搖搖欲墜，另一片早就掉到了地上。  
光一喘著氣把頭靠在剛肩膀上，輕輕咬著他最喜歡的那顆肩痣。貓毛般的髮絲早已被汗水打濕一縷一縷的黏在臉上，而分身則還埋在剛的體內捨不得離開這溫暖。  
剛毫不在意兩人汗涔涔的身體貼在一起，抱緊了光一，感受著兩人的心跳逐漸趨於平緩。

－這，也就是幸福吧。

剛突然覺得眼角一陣酸澀，回想年少兩人一同經歷了多少事情，40歲了都還在彼此身邊、相愛，還能奢求什麼呢？

光一平復了呼吸，坐直身軀後慢慢抽出自己的性器，將保險套拿下後盯著看了裝滿白濁的套子思考了一會兒，又壓上剛的身體。  
“怎麼了歐桑？不想去洗澡嗎？”  
“Tsuyo，你不是很喜歡把Butter澆在Hot cake上面嗎？”  
“對阿，Butter很好吃哦！”  
光一把那掛在剛胸前被壓得不成cake型的Hot cake擺正，把套子裡的白濁倒了上去，這一連串動作看的剛目瞪口呆。  
“壽司王子‧光一特製，DK牌Butter搭配的Hot cake！Tsuyo要不要吃吃看？”  
剛看著光一笑成狐狸的臉，都想沒收他的電腦讓他不准再看網路上那些同人文了，到底是巨匠，產生的腦洞都特別清奇。  
“吃什麼吃！浪費食物！！把我剛剛的感動還來！！！”  
啪的一聲，巨匠DK牌特製Hot cake被甩在了地上，Pan在房門外被嚇的跳了起來，聞一聞門內的味道後打了個噴嚏跑回自己的小床上窩著睡覺去了。

待兩人總算整理乾淨洗好澡之後，光一又坐在電腦前不知道又再看什麼東西，剛則是躺在床上準備發今天的Love Fighter，剛思考了一下，打了三行字送出：  
僕はしないけど  
みんな  
ホットケーキの仮装してみたら？


End file.
